


Six Measures of Rapture

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how to improve Six Measures......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Measures of Rapture

“Get up Kai you silly fool. What have you dropped on the floor?” My brother is paddling around in the rushes near my feet. And I am spending the morning reading Brandreth’s proposals for new defensive strategies throughout his territory. He arrives tonight and will stay a few days. Llud is away taking horses to market (and as we later learn, having his own adventures that involve six measures of silver).

Sighing, Lenni flings an old cloth across the bottom of the table, casts her eyes up to the heavens, and stalks out the door with a half-skinned hare. I hear her start to beat it outside with a wooden mallet. “Pie or stew?” I wonder fleetingly. No matter – they are both appetising. I assume that Kai has wandered out after her and smile to myself. Well, that should make her happy…….

I am concentrating quite fiercely on an interesting proposal Brandreth has for improved warning systems when I feel something slither across the band of my breeches under the table. Startled I begin to glance down- then realise, with a delicious shiver, that it is Kai’s teeth…. (What in the name of Hades?…….Oh my fucking Juno he actually is…). Trying to pretend that he’s not really there, grinning wickedly between my knees, I straighten my back and purport to keep reading. There is a sharp tap of a finger against my traitorous tell-tale prick (which is not prepared to pretend at all).

Still feigning avid interest in Brandreth’s defensive tactics, I shuffle my bottom toward the edge of my chair and feel Kai pull my breeches free. Then his moist darting tongue begins to lick and twist in a serpentine rhythm across my balls…….. Enflaming rapture, bliss, enchantment………at this moment Cerdig’s men could be pouring through the longhouse doors and Brandreth could be defending his northern boundaries with cobwebs and a whistle……… Playfully he nips the head of my cock. I am frantic that it will compel me…..far too early. But instead, his mouth encloses everything I possess in one delirious gulp……..

There is a polite knock on the door and a sentry enters, bowing respectfully.

“Yes?” (Oh dear Christ, the Father Almighty)

“The men have heard that Rolf is performing miracles in Cornwall again.”

“Yes?” (Kai is performing miracles beneath the table you moonstruck moron).

“They would like leave to travel south and seek Rolf out.”

“Yes?” (My big brother is travelling south now, sucking, supping, sopping).

“So, my lord, is that a yes, as in yes they have your leave to go?”

“Yes!” (Do go, you stupid bastard, go away, go away, out the bloody door).

“Thank you my lord. The men will be grateful. The arrangements must be…..”

“Made in haste - so hasten off right away.” (Any second now……..)

He bows courteously again and turns to depart. As he opens the outer doors, I come, flooding Kai’s mouth with sodden luxuriance – and my brother falls backwards to the floor, laughing so hard that I fear he will choke on my sticky thanksgiving…..

Late that night Brandreth rides in. Lenni sets about warming a slice of her delectable hare pie. Kai (my heart, my life, how I love you…) pours him a generous cup of mead and gratefully Brandreth takes a hearty sip. “Well Arthur, what did you think of my defensive proposals? Did they make interesting reading?” He waits expectantly. I think Brandreth, poor man, is more than a little astounded when Lenni drops the pie into his lap, Kai drops the jug of mead amongst the rushes and I simply drop my head to the table because we are all three overcome by explosive mirth…………


End file.
